


Breaking News

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scandal rocks the first family of Star City when Mayor Queen reportedly denies Wife and CEO of Queen Inc.’s proposal for a land grant just outside of The Glades- @DailyLois</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> As I watch Arrow, Flash and Gotham, I can't help but wonder, what the hell would cause a Queen Inc./Wayne Enterprises merger? And I was really inspired by Curtis Holt's friendship with Felicity. Enjoy.
> 
> Also Harvey Specter is from SUITS (small mention)

“We need a plan.”

Curtis seriously doubted that it was physically possible to make a plan before the city council meeting tomorrow. That was 24 hours they did not have. Minus the five hours of patrol and the hopefully three hours of sleep, plus eating and their actual day jobs- they were royally screwed.

Felicity had been pacing for ten minutes which left them roughly ten hours before she ended up killing her husband, her smoking hot, mayor of the whole damn city husband, which was bad for Queen, Inc. especially since his name was on the door and he was their biggest external shareholder. And they wanted to stay married, right?

Scanning his brain for a suggestions, sometimes he really hated that Felicity was just as smart as he was. They usually came up with the same ideas unless they were trying to one up each other, “You tried the sexy underwear, right?”

“I’ve been trying that for weeks. Oliver doesn’t really look at the expensive lace things I buy unless he’s throwing them away because they’re ripped.” Her glasses were off, her head in her hands.

Felicity had moved onto sulking. Great.

Team Arrow was- a team. He had never seen Oliver and Felicity opposed to anything- ever. Whenever there was a team conflict, Oliver took Felicity’s side, no question. When asked about it, he would look at his ring and blush and then stare at Felicity’s ass.

It was hot if not a little pervy, and every time he would promise he wouldn’t look at the gloriousness that was Oliver Queen in love but he couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love with him. Which was bad for his self-esteem, his friendship and his husband- thoughts that he ended up word-vomiting to anyone who would listen.

“Not helping, Curtis!” Felicity snapped- apology written on her face. 

“Sorry. He’s just so hot. And hanging out with you for these past years has made me into a babbling idiot.”

Felicity shrugged before flopping down on the sofa in her office, “What are we going to do? Normally when we fight I just withhold sex and then yell at him until he concedes. And low and behold he learned to just agree with me all the time. Also it turns out angry sex is really, really good. It’s like cigarettes or something. I see his smug, bastardly face and I swoon.”

Project Smoaknet was Felicity's brainchild. She never thought that mere days before they broke ground that her husband, The Green Arrow, The Mayor, would deny their building permit. That parcel of land was crucial to their new network initiative, which could provide low-cost internet services to everyone in the Glades. They needed servers and a training center and then they could give _five hundred_ local jobs and train girls in STEM- this was good for Star City. Good for the whole damn state. The model could be copied and they already had sister cities in Ivy Town and Bludhaven ready to go after the launch. What  _possible_ reason could he have for denying them the permits?

“Wait, what is Oliver going to do with the land? And who is dumb enough to buy the shittiest part of the shitty part of town? Besides us, I mean.”

Felicity tossed her tablet at him and he barely caught it, glancing down at the internal document she received from her husband’s computer. Apparently Oliver’s new assistant was on _Team Formerly-Known-As-Smoak_ and had practically handed over the files. Speed reading was one of the first talents he mastered, but he didn't even bother skimming the document when he got back up to the top.

“No.” There was no way-

“Oh, yes.” Felicity moaned. 

The Wayne Enterprises logo was emblazoned over the top of the proposal.

Oliver had been going to Gotham more often than usual. He and Bruce were up to something and ever since the red skies had sprouted up over Central City, he didn't think it was anything good. And if Project Smoaknet was going to get scrapped, it must be something majorly Bat-related. No way Oliver would screw them over like this for nothing.

Curtis put the tablet down before sighing, “Lucius Fox is retiring. Everyone knows he’s the puppet master. Too bad we can’t just buy Wayne Enterprises and head them off at the pass-”

Felicity gives a little ‘yelp’ before scrambling towards her phone, “Hannah, get me Harvey Specter on the phone. I need to buy a company before tomorrow.” Felicity put her hand over the phone to beam at him, “You are a genius and deserve a raise.”

That may be true. But they cannot buy Wayne Enterprises.

**They _cannot_ buy Wayne Enterprises.**

Which is what he told Felicity the second she got off the phone. It was his duty as President to inform her of such things.

“We don’t actually need to buy them, we just need to make enough of a legitimate offer for them to halt any business deals to properly valuate their company.” Felicity was quickly passing the line from genius to evil genius.

And it was not a good thing.

Five hours, three phone calls and a huge amount of liquidating assets with the dudes in accounting and collecting some past due bills in receivables, Queen Inc. is merging with Wayne Enterprises.

Two milliseconds after that, the door to Felicity’s office is kicked down with one very angry husband/vigilante/hero/mayor foaming at the mouth. He must have kicked it right at the hinge because it was glass and didn’t shatter, but was clearly lying on the floor, and his stupid brain was figuring out the math when he should be paying attention to the fight.

_**Oliver, eyes wild staring intensely:** How (sexing) Dare You! I can’t believe you bought Wayne Enterprises! You’re the one who claims ‘money doesn’t solve problems’, (hypocrite)!_

_**Felicity, tiny tears at the corners of her eyes despite the yelling:** How Dare Me? How Dare You, (Rear End Hole)! You knew how important this deal was to me. And to this city! (Stabbed me in the back) For Bruce Wayne? Who (gives two sexes) about Bruce Wayne?_

_**Oliver, crosses the room, arms out in a show of blatant masculinity:** You know I’ve always supported your (female dog, donkey). And did it ever occur to you that maybe everything I do doesn’t have to be because of you? I’m the (sexing) Mayor not your (Personal Indentured Servant)._

_**Felicity:** You obviously need a (goddamn) babysitter because if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t know how to wipe your entitled (donkey). Get (the sex) out of my office!_

Unfortunately, none of that happened, the two of them just stared at each other until Connor called asking for a ride home from school. It was the most intense silence of his adult life and he really needed to get a drink to survive the rest of the day. He didn't think it was possible to have a fight with death glares and hostile body language. But Oliver looked almost- proud. 

Curtis was beginning to think that he was never going to understand those two.

The next morning, when he is President of Queen/Wayne he had learned his lesson about interfering in an argument with Felicity and Oliver. Mountains of approvals, budgets and- workforce reductions. They'd been poaching Wayne employees for years before they'd created the perfect project teams. They didn't need two CFO's or two CEO's and- he was already making himself batty. Crossing the hallway into the office he shared with Felicity, he swung the door open and then immediately turned on his heel and back out before it closed.

"Go to the executive bathroom like everyone else!" Curtis snapped, plopping himself down in the conference room until his desk was thoroughly sanitized. He'd walked in on the two of them enough to last a lifetime and maybe if he ever got to see his own husband again after all the bullshit he'd have to navigate for the next three months figuring out this merger- he was going on a long overdue vacation.

 


End file.
